Pearl vs. Pyrrha
d9tw0kz-bef32c66-ed7b-443c-bd9d-17677a7109a2.jpg|OmnicidalClown1992 Spears and Tears.png|Shakaboy Description Steven Universe vs. RWBY. To help their loved ones, these two wield their spears with deadly skill. Introduction Wiz: Throughout history, one of the most notable weapons throughout any era was the spear, deadly at both long range and close range, if you knew how to use it. Boomstick: And today, we have two of fictions most proficient spear wielders. Pearl, the Crystal Gem from Steven Universe. Wiz: And Pyrrha Nikos, Beacon’s top student from RWBY. Boomstick: He’s Wiz and I’m Boomstick. Wiz: And it’s our job to analyse their weapons, armour and skills to find out who would win a Death Battle. Pearl Wiz: A long time ago, 6000 years to be precise, the youngest member of the Diamond Authority, Pink Diamond of the Gem Homeworld, was given permission by her peers to begin colonization of a certain planet… Boomstick: Oh, just say that its Earth Wiz, it’s always Earth! Wiz: Ahem… yes it was Earth and having been denied her own planet to rule for so long Pink Diamond was eager to begin her colonization of the planet. Boomstick: But before doing that, spoiler-alter by the way, Pink decided to go site seeing. But once she came to the realization that Earth already belonged to a species, and was actually a pretty great place already, she decided to fight to free it as the rebel Rose Quartz. And backing her up every step of the way was her Pearl servant…Pearl. *Background **Race: Pearl Gem **Age: 5000+ years **Height: 5’7 **Member of the Crystal Gems **Pink Diamond’s Pearl **Former lieutenant of Rose Quartz **Made to obey, but grew to fight for herself Wiz: Originally created as nothing but a servant, Pearl soon became so much more; with commitment and training, she became a skilled swords fighter. Throughout the war, she proved to be a valuable asset to the Rebellion, despite several…hasty decisions based on undying loyalty. Popup: Pearl drew on inspiration of the codes of a knight when deciding to fight for Rose Quartz. Boomstick: But through thick and thin, Pearl and Rose had each other’s backs, until the day the war came to the end. On that day, Pearl masqueraded as Rose Quartz to create the illusion of her shattering Pink Diamond, allowing Pink to take on her new identity as Rose, and bringing the war to an end. Wiz: But at a terrible cost; the three remaining Diamonds launched an attack on the Earth, resulting in the corruption of almost all the Crystal Gems. Thankfully, Pearl, Rose and another two games named Garnet and Amethyst survived, and from there, they rallied their small team together to defend their new home, and training Rose’s son Steven to do the same, and Pearl was one of their greatest assets in both these fields. *Abilities and Powers **Superhuman strength **Superhuman durability **Superhuman speed **Superhuman agility **Heightened scenes **Swords master **Gemstone storage Boomstick: With her abilities and skills, you’d hardly tell that she was meant to practically be a pretty bauble. She’s super strong, superfast and super agile. What’s more, she’s one hell of a sword wielder, thanks to hundreds of years of experience. Wiz: Pearl has collected a variety of swords, from katanas to cutlasses… *Arsenal **Spears ***Extremely sharp ***Energy projection ***Upgraded to a trident **Swords **Holo-Pearls ***Projected from gemstone ***Skilled in sword wielding ***Varying levels of difficulty Boomstick: But her real trademark weapon is her spear; summoned from her gemstone, the spear can both slice or stab her enemies, and she can even shoot energy blasts out of the point. Popup: Pearl also has a wide assortment of other items within her Gemstone, most likely several of her swords as well. Wiz: Pearl has also recently upgraded her spear to incorporate trident points, and can equip or reequip them at will, which greatly increases its damage output and the amount of energy shots she can fire off. Boomstick: And what’s better than one fighting Pearl than two Pearls? That’s right; Pearl can create holographic duplicates of herself that are themselves rather skilled in using swords with different levels of intensity. *Feats **Rebelled against her servant role **Knocked Amethyst 180 meters in the air **Endured a strike from Sugilite **Reacted to asteroids **Trained Connie **Carried out Pink Diamond’s plan **Defeated Sugilite, Holo-Pearl, Connie Wiz: Pearl has accomplished some truly impressive feats; she’s taken on dozens of corrupted Gems, trained Connie to swordfight and in one instance punched Amethyst over 590 feet into the air. Boomstick: Whilst it’s hard to determine Amethyst’s exact weight, the VS wiki blogger Antoniofer estimated that when in her ball form, Amethyst must have weighed about 50kg. Wiz: With the weight in mind, and the speed at which Amethyst reached 590 feet in the air into Garnet’s grasp, we can estimate Pearl’s strike equaled 16,200 newtons of force. Boomstick: Plus, she’s even managed to react to asteroids floating in the depths of space, which is a pretty good showing of Pearl’s reaction speed. Wiz: Pearl once also survived being under the punch of the rampaging fusion Sugilite without her physical form destabilizing. Through once again observing the world of the VS wiki blogger Antoniofer calculated that one of Sugilite’s components, Garnet, could strike with a force of 32 million newtons. Boomstick: Pearl is damn impressive and tough for a chick made of solid light, but unfortunately she’s far from unstoppable. Wiz: It’s often been shown that she’s the less durable of the Crystal Gems, as with a simple sword stab she ended up having to poof. Plus, whilst she can be a capable thinker mid-fight, she can tend to panic with unforeseen complications. Popup: Pearl can also manipulate sand and clouds, but has never showcased them other than in terms of theatrics, and hasn’t used them in battle. The same applies for her shape-shifting abilities. Boomstick: Still, there’s a good reason why Pearl is always there, fighting to protect the Earth alongside the Crystal Gems Pyrrha Wiz: Within fiction, there is always the idea of a school being used to train more than just average students. For Harry Potter, it was Hogwarts for training wizards and witches, for the X-Men it was Xavier’s School for Gifted Youngsters to train mutant heroes. Boomstick: And for RWBY, it was Haven Academy, constructed to train huntsmen and huntresses to defend their world Remnant from the Grimm, and like any school, it had a star pupil. Wiz: And her name was Pyrrha Nikos. *Background **Full Name: Pyrrha Nikos **Age: 17 **Height: 6’ **Member of Team JNPR **Top student at Beacon **Famous in Remnant for her skills and abilities **Based on the female disguise of Achilles Boomstick: In a school filled with kids who had guns for swords and swords for guns, you’ve gotta know that Pyrrha was a special case for that consideration. She had it all; special training at Sanctuary Academy, four Mistral Regional Tournament victories and an endorsement deal to be the mascot for Pumpkin Pete’s Marshmallow Flakes! Hang on; what do pumpkins have to do with marshmallows? Wiz: Stick to the script Boomstick. Due to Pyrrha’s skills and celebrity status, she definitely found it hard to make friends and long: term relationships. But during the initiation exam at Beacon, she fell into a group later to be known as Team JNPR. With her new friends, Pyrrha set upon the path of learning how to be a Huntress. Boomstick: And thanks to her Aura, she’s more than capable of reaching that status. *Aura **Super strength **Super speed **Blocks deadly attacks **Heals minor wounds **Semblance: Polarity ***Control over magnetism ***Manipulates metal objects ***Subtly manipulates weapons Wiz: We’ve covered the properties of Aura on this show more times that Boomstick has been seen sober, but it’s basically a person’s soul being used to amplify their physical abilities, and it can be used to heal minor wounds and block deadly attacks. Popup: Pyrrha also demonstrated that those with Aura can also unlock other people’s Aura, like she did with Jaune Arc. Boomstick: And with her Aura comes her Semblance, a unique ability each Huntsman possesses a different version of. Wiz: Her Semblance, Polarity, enables her to manipulate metal objects with magnetism. In fact, it’s the secret of her success; by subtly manipulating the metal in the weapons of her opponents, she can prevent them from ever striking her, creating the impression she is untouchable in combat. *Arsenal **Milo ***Javelin ***Transforms into rifle ***Transforms into sword **Akouo ***Shield ***Can be thrown and recalled Boomstick: And her Semblance comes in useful for wielding her two weapons, Milo and Akuno. Milo is a javelin that can be transformed into a rifle or oven a short Greek sword, making it perfect for long, short and medium ranged attacks. Wait; is there such a thing as medium ranged attacks? Wiz: Probably? Boomstick: Anyway, Akuno, her shield, is a perfect means for defence, and it looks like she picked up some tips from Captain America, because she has mean throwing skills. Popup: Pyrrha can use the rifle mode of Milo to launch it greater distances by using the power gained from the shot. Wiz: And if either weapon gets too far out of range, she can always recall it from afar with her Semblance. It’s come in useful several times, like the time she fought Team CRDL and beat them all singlehandedly. Boomstick: And don’t forget she won four fighting contests in a row! *Feats **Shield withstood smashing through several trees **Held her ground against Cinder Fall **Lifted a broken elevator **Won 4 Mistral Tournaments **Trained Jaune Arc **Considered suitable to be the Fall Maiden **Defeated Death Stalker, Team CRDL, Penny Wiz: Her Semblance isn’t just practical, it’s also incredibly powerful. She was able to manipulate dozens of piece of cutlery in a-ahem-food fight against Team RWBY and was able to lift an elevator with her Semblance. Given its weight in comparison to real world elevators, it’s likely the weight needed to lift it up, as is done in the real world, is about 11,767 newtons of force. Popup: Pyrrha can also perform a technique known as Pyrrhouette, where she spins her spear around her, originating from the game RWBY Grimm Eclipse. Boomstick: Speaking of newtons, her shield was strong enough to survive being used to smash through trees, the impacts of which are roughly about 311,375 newtons of force each. Also, she’s not lacking in speed either, since the VS Wiki Blogger Kepekley23 calculated that she made a complete fool of Cardin Winchester, who could move at Mach 8. Wiz: Pyrrha’s weaponry and skills, coupled with her Semblance mastery, definitely makes her a force to be reckoned with, but she still has her flaws. Continuous use of her Semblance will gradually decay her Aura, and even then it can still be whittled down by too much damage. Popup: Although she was selected to inherit the remainder of the Fall Maiden’s powers, Cinder Fall interrupted the process before it could be completed; meaning Pyrrha did not inherit any of the magical power. Boomstick: That’s how Cinder Fall was able to defeat her in battle during the Fall of Beacon, but luckily that’s all she did to her. Wiz: … Boomstick: That silence means she did more to her doesn’t it? Wiz: Unfortunately yes and I’ll leave it at that. But it’s worth mentioning that Pyrrha Nikos is one trainee huntress you are always going to remember. Interlude Wiz: Alright the combatants are set, time to end this debate once and for all. Boomstick: It's time for a Death Battle! The Battle At the Ancient Sky Arena, Pearl and Pyrrha walked towards each other, their blades drawn. Pearl: I hope you understand what you're getting into human. Pearl took a stance, pointing her sword in front of her as Pyrrha held her shield in front of her. Pyrrha: As par my duty, I always know what challenges await me. FIGHT! Pearl and Pyrrha charged towards each other, their blades clashing together once, before this was repeated numerous times as Pearl moved backwards as she deflected Pyrrha's series of strikes with her own blade, before the Gem spun around whilst swinging her sword in a spinning attack. This strike was deflected by Pyrrha, who brought up her shield to do so. However, this was what Pearl was waiting for, and quickly spun back around in the opposite direction, jabbing her sword's point into the interior of the shield and pulled it upwards so that the blade snagged against the shield's rim and pulled it off of Pyrrha's arm, casting in into the air. Pearl's eyes lit up in triumph and she drew her sword back for a stab. Pyrrha was quick to counter this in spite of her surprise at the maneuver, converting her still-held spear into its rifle mode and aimed it at Pearl, firing off a single shot. Pearl's eyes widened and she changed the angling of her sword slash to instead slash through the bullet. Her opponent distracted, Pyrrha pulled her shield back to her with Polarity and it slid back onto her arm, enabling her to dash forward and slam the shield into Pearl, knocking her back several steps into a pillar. She was able to recover in time to deflect two wide slashes from Pyrrha with her sword slashes, and when the huntress-in-training went for a downwards slash, Pearl leapt into the air, letting Pyrrha's spear slice into the stone. Pyrrha looked up in surprise to see Pearl crouching on the underside of one of the floating pieces of rubble and push off it to perform a downwards slash that should have directly hit Pyrrha. Instead, to struck the stone ground beside Nikos. Pearl: What? She had no time to dwell however, as Pyrrha delivered a slash with her spear that sent Pearl rolling across the Arena's floor. Plunging her sword into the ground to stop herself, Pearl looked back up at her foe. An impressed smile spread across her face, before she got back to her feet to advance on Pyrrha, who twirled her spear in anticipation the fight's continuation. This unfolded with Pyrrha slashing at Pearl, which Pearl countered before thrusting her sword out to try and stab Pyrrha, who skipped backwards to avoid it. Pushing off her feet, Pyrrha spun around to slash at Pearl, who deflected the attack and then brought up her arm to block the kick that Pyrrha followed up with towards her head. Pushing her leg away, Pearl unleashed a barrage of stabs at Pyrrha, but each one of them was blocked with Pyrrha's shield. As the last stab was deflected, Pearl's eyes narrowed as she felt that something was off. Pearl: Interesting... She ducked underneath Pyrrha's slash and swept the latter's legs out from under her with a sweeping kick. Pyrrha cried out in alarm before Pearl stabbed out, her sword connecting with Pyrrha's midriff. Fortunately, Pyrrha's Aura held out and took the blow, but she was still sent flying away from the force of the attack. Pyrrha was able to right herself before to land on her feet. Pearl: Hmm... Pearl mused as she rubbed her chin. Pearl: You're obviously up to something. Let's see if I can figure it out. From her Gemstone, she summoned a quartet of Holo-Pearls, each one bearing a sword. Holo-Pearls: High level difficulty imputed; prepare for battle! Pyrrha stared at the new foes, but her gaze grew determined once more as they advanced on her; slinging her shield onto her back, Pyrrha converted her spear into its rifle configuration and fired a series of shots. The Holo-Pearls dodged around them, but one of the bullets shattered the left knee of one of the holograms. In its crippled state, it was perfectly lined up for a headshot from Pyrrha. Still, the Huntress-in-training still had three more to deal with, so she unslung her shield and put her rifle back into its spear mode. Holo-Pearl: THRUST! Pyrrha dodged the thrust, and activated her Polarity to pull the Holo-Pearl forward violently so that it was sent hurtling over the edge of the arena. That left two Holo-Pearls, and they converged on Pyrrha to flipped backwards to avoid their simultaneous slashes, before dashing forwards between the Holo-Pearls. The two holograms turned and started slashing and stabbing at her, and Pyrrha countered by rotating her shield and spear around herself to block the attacks. Seizing a hold of her weapons again, Pyrrha tensed and, as both Holo-Pearls stabbed with their swords- Holo-Pearls: THRUST! -Pyrrha leapt backwards, using her Polarity to make sure the swords continued on their thrust, resulting in the two holograms impaling the other. They fizzled for a moment before dispelling. Pyrrha landed and glared at Pearl. Pearl: Ah-ha! So your skill has something to do with metal then? In that case... She stowed away her sword and pulled out her spear, outfitted with its trident points. Pearl:...Try to deal with this! She unleashed a stream of energy shots at Pyrrha, who raised her shield to block them. She had to keep it raised as Pearl closed the distance and unleashed a powerful slash with her trident which knocked away Pyrrha's shield, before a second swing struck her sword out her hand. Pyrrha's eyes widened in panic at not only being disarmed, but being unable to manipulate Pearl's weapon. Still she was quick to react as Pearl stabbed her weapon forward, and Pyrrha dodged by rolling over Pearl's back, enabling her to pull her spear back to her with Polarity for a slash. Pearl dodged by leaping up into the air, charging up a particularly powerful orb of energy from her trident and firing at Pyrrha as she sailed overhead. Pyrrha was able to block the blast, but it was so powerful it drove her to her knees as Pearl landed on the other side of her, unleashing a series of slashes that connected directly with Pyrrha, and although it was blocked by her Aura, Pyrrha still felt the blows and was pushed back by Pearl jabbing the butt of her spear into her midriff. Pyrrha took several heavy breaths as she tried not to collapse. Pyrrha: Okay, you're tough, but let's see if you can handle this! Pyrrha thrust her hands out and from behind Pearl came a massive mass of rattles; Pearl turned around to see a multitude of swords, stored by her at the Sky Arena for sword practicing, flying towards her. Pearl: Hey! I just resorted them! She dodged several of the leading swords, but as the largest swarm approached her, she twirled her spear in front of her to deflect them, scattering the flying swords. However, in mid-air, they all reordered themselves and pointed straight at Pearl, so by the point she had deflected the last ones, with the effort causing her spear to snap in half, they were all floating in the air and surrounding her from every angle, trapping the Crystal Gem in a dome of swords. Pyrrha: Find your way out of this- Holo-Pearl: THRUST! Pyrrha let out a gasp of horror as a sword's point erupted from her midriff, which belonged to the Holo-Pearl she has though she had sent hurtling off the edge of the Arena; its task done, it vanished. Pyrrha's focus gone due to the wound, the swords fell to the ground, and Pearl seized the opportunity to pull a new spear from her gem and hurl it at Pyrrha. Pyrrha, despite the wound, pulled her spear back to her and hurled it at Pearl, having it fire a shot to propel it forward with a great amount of power. The two spears met in mid air point-first, and then Pearl's spear won out, slicing through Pyrrha's spear and continuing on its path to travel straight through Pyrrha's forehead and out the other side, splattering blood all across the air. Pyrrha's body fell to its knees and fell face first to the ground, spreading a puddle of blood over the stone floor. Pearl blinked in surprise. Pearl: Oh, she really was human. KO! Outcome Boomstick: Two against one! That’s just unfair. Aw hell, I’ll let it ride. Wiz: Pyrrha may have been able to hold her own against the likes of Cinder Fall and Team CRDL, but she could not match Pearl’s thousands of years of battle experience. Boomstick: Aside from her extra years of fighting, Pearl’s feats of speed and strength blew Pyrrha’s away, like when she was able to react fast enough to pilot a ship moving at 33% the speed of light to avoid asteroids according to a blog by TTGL, so Pyrrha wasn’t likely to get in many good hits. Pearl was also the stronger of the two, showcased by her knocking Amethyst 590 feet into the air, a feat that would need 16,200 newtons to pull off. Popup: Pyrrha was able to push back and get several hits on Penny Polendina, who was able to withstand getting hit by a truck with a force of about 8 tons, but since Penny’s Aura was active during that battle and not when she stopped the truck (which scratched her hands) Pyrrha likely cannot deal a blow of over 8 tons via her own strength. Wiz: However, whilst in terms of physical strength, Pearl may have had Pyrrha beat, but being able to manipulate strings with enough strength to tear through metal with 222 thousand newtons shows that Pyrrha’s Polarity was actually stronger than Pearl; stronger, but not nearly enough to actually poof her, considering she could withstand a Fusion Gem which has a component with a striking strength of 32 million newtons. Boomstick: But she went ‘poof’ from a simple stab wound. Wiz: Yes, but that’s that like saying Pyrrha would have lost because Cinder Fall pierced her through the heart to kill her after depleting her Aura. Boomstick: I thought you said you weren’t going to mention that. Wiz: Oh, I got over it, but essentially, we’re looking at the overall durability of both combatants, and Pearl had the greater edge. Meaning that all she had to deal with Pyrrha’s Polarity manipulating her weapon. Boomstick: And that was if she could at all, since Pearl’s spears didn’t seem to be made of metal, because one of them vanished into light when snapped in half. Even if Pearl did use normal metal swords, her greater speed, strength and experience would mean that Pyrrha would have to use Polarity a LOT to keep up with her, to the point to its eventual decay and the killing blow could be dealt. She made Heel turn towards a piercing defeat. Wiz: The winner is Pearl. Next Time Killer cyborgs unleash their bloodlust On their former allies Winds of Destruction Battle Royale Trivia *The connection between Pearl and Pyrrha is that they are both spear wields who are considered incredible skilled in their teams of monster hunters and fight for the people they love. Furthermore, both have trained other warriors in sword-fighting and have been involved in conspiracies; Pearl helped Pink Diamond fake her Shattering whilst Pyrrha was selected to inherit the Fall Maiden's power. *This battle would have been in hand-drawn animation *The original music for this battle would have been called 'Polarity of Pearl', referring to Pearl's name and Pyrrha's Polarity Semblance Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Human vs Alien Category:Spear Duel Category:Sword Duel Category:Death Battles with a Returning OMM Combatant Category:RWBY vs Steven Universe themed Death Battles Category:Deathbattlewatcher5 Category:'TV Shows vs. Web Shows' Themed Death Battles Category:'Girls Only' themed Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:Sword VS Gun themed fights Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2019 Category:Cartoon Network vs Rooster Teeth themed Death Battles Category:'Sword vs. Pole-arm' Themed Death Battles